kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 3: Heads of the Hewdraw/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the English version of Chapter 3: Heads of the Hewdraw. Air Battle (Pit rushes to the door to start the level.) Palutena: Hurry, Pit! Pit: What's the matter? (Pit leaps through the door and flies into Underworld-infested skies.) Palutena: Medusa has brought the fight to our realm. Her forces are invading Skyworld! Pit: She must be getting back at us for taking down Dark Lord Gaol. Palutena: Medusa's venom knows no bounds. But I know you can stop her Underworld Army. Pit: You sure have a lot of faith in me, Lady Palutena. Palutena: If you're struggling with a large group of enemies, you can use a Special Attack. Just tap a blue circle on the Touch Screen to launch one. It'll take out enemy fire too. Pit: Don't these guys ever get tired? Palutena: At this rate, the power of flight is going to expire before they do. Pit: Then let's go after the commander! Palutena: There's just one thing you should know. Their commander is Hewdraw. Pit: Hewdraw? Like, this guy? ↓ (The Touch Screen displays the classic, 8-bit appearance of Hewdraw from the original Kid Icarus.) Palutena: And speak of the devil—there he is! (Hewdraw appears in the distance, flying with a group of Underworld troops.) Pit: He can fly? Palutena: I think the only one who can't fly by himself is you. Pit: Ouch. That's harsh! Palutena: Don't sulk, Pit. It's undignified. But you're right: attacking the leader is a good plan. Pit: Let's do it! (Pit flies in front of Hewdraw's heads.) Blue Head: Hello there! Violet Head: It's snack time! Red Head: Mm! What a tender little morsel! Pit: I am NOT a piece of meat! Red Head: What did you say? Violet Head: Technically, you are. Blue Head: Just come a little closer. Pit: Get ready, 'cause it's time for— Red Head: Total annihilation! Blue Head: Bone-crushing destruction! Violet Head: Face-stomping carnage! It was MY turn to have the last word! Blue Head: Oh, give it a rest. Red Head: Let's not argue in front of company. Violet Head: Cram a sock in it, foot face! Blue Head: I'm soooo sick of you guys. Red Head: Me?! What did I do?! Blue Head: Knock it off already! Red Head: YOU knock it off! Violet Head: I can't believe this is my life. Blue Head: Can we go home and watch TV now? Red Head: Would everyone just shut it?! Violet Head: Someone put me out of my misery. Red Head: Did I mention I'm starving? Violet Head: And you think we're not?! (The heads continue to argue unintelligibly.) Pit: Um... Now what? Palutena: This is never going to end. Just go ahead and attack. All three heads: EVERYONE SHUT UP AND FOCUS! (Pit begins fighting the Three-Headed Hewdraw.) *the Violet head is the only one remaining. :Violet Head: Where'd Lefty and Righty go? :Pit: You're all alone! :Violet Head: Whatever, I never liked those guys anyway. *the Blue head is the only one remaining. :Blue Head: Oh! I'm the only one left! :Pit: Actually, I'd say you're the only one right! ...Get it? Right? :Blue Head: No biggie. In fact, I feel great losing all that deadweight! *the Red head is the only one remaining. :Red Head: Gah! The other heads! You have no right! :Pit: Actually, I'd say YOU have no right! :Red Head: OK, that's it! You're going down! *Pit starts taking too long to defeat Hewdraw. :Palutena: You're running out of time. :Pit: Oh, no! Now what?! :Palutena: I'm readying my Palutena Glam Blaster for deployment. Once preparations are complete, I will launch an attack. :Pit: You don't have to do that! Let me handle it. *Pit defeats the Violet or Red head last. :Violet/Red Head: Aaaaaaaaaaugh! *Pit defeats the Blue head last. :Blue Head: Ow! *Pit defeats the last Hewdraw head. :Pit: And that's that! :Palutena: Not so fast. Hewdraw heads can live without a body. You'd better follow them. *Pit still hasn't defeated Hewdraw and runs out of time. :Palutena: OK, charging complete. The Sacred Goddess Clobberlaser is now ready for deployment! :Pit: Wait, I thought it was a Glam— :(A bright light engulfs Hewdraw, severing two of the heads and killing the other.) :Pit: YOOOOOOOW! You could have obliterated me! :Palutena: Oh, do you think I overdid it? Two of the heads got away. Hurry! After them! (Pit dives down through the clouds.) Palutena: The Underworld forces are retreating. Pit: Mission accomplished! Palutena: Far from it. Those two Hewdraw heads are still alive. They've plunged into the human world below and taken their legion with them! Pit: Then we'd better do something! (Pit flies down toward the surface, looking for the Hewdraw heads.) Pit: Oh! Uh... (He turns and notices the heads rampaging through That Burning Town.) Pit: This is bad! Palutena: Let's hurry. For a pair of disembodied heads, they sure moved fast! (Pit flies over the town.) Pit: I don't see the Hewdraw heads anywhere! Where'd they go?! Palutena: Don't lose YOUR head too, Pit. Let's check the town. (Pit flies down toward his landing destination.) Pit: Hoo-hooo-yah! Land Battle (Pit lands in the town.) Pit: Herghhh. Pit: The people have all gone into hiding, but where did those Hewdraw heads go? Palutena: They could be anywhere. We need to stop them before they wreak even more havoc! As you search for them, take out any Underworld troops that cross your path. *Pit waits around without proceeding. :Palutena: There's an alley next to the rubble that you can pass through. (Pit heads through the alley.) Palutena: There's a courtyard ahead. You know the drill. Keep your eyes peeled for enemy attacks. *Pit unlocks the level 4 [[Intensity Gates|Intensity Gate].] :Palutena: That way goes back to where you started. *Pit approaches the [[Treasure Box] inside the Intensity Gate and opens it.] :Pit: Sweet, sweet loot! :Palutena: Fortune smiles upon you. *Pit defeats the [[Souflee] that appears after opening the Treasure Box.] :Pit: Nice! I can really turn a profit taking those guys down! :Palutena: That was a Souflee. It's one sweet enemy. If you spot one, do everything you can to stop it from getting away. (Pit approaches a Komayto.) Palutena: Remember, Pit, you have to use melee attacks to take down Komaytos. *Pit drops down into the hole to the right. :Pit: Whoa-oa! :Palutena: That looks like a jump pad in there. :Pit: Get up, fall down. Get up, fall down. Fight in the air, fight on the ground. :Palutena: It's the story of your life, isn't it? :Pit: Peaks and valleys, highs and lows. Pick your friends, not your nose. (Pit approaches several rows of Jump Pads.) Palutena: There are jump pads ahead. String jumps together to make your way across the rooftops. (After Pit jumps across the second Jump Pad.) Pit: Woop! This is great! Yeah! *Pit approaches the gate just beyond the [[Shemum] vase and Minos.] :Pit: I don't think I can get through this way. :Palutena: There's another way in, but you'll need a key. (Pit heads into an alley.) Palutena: Watch out! (A Hewdraw head suddenly barrels through the buildings.) Pit: That came out of nowhere! Palutena: You're going to need help against surprise attacks like that. Go to the courtyard ahead, and I'll grant you a gift. Pit: Really?! That'd be great! *Pit heads to the right and opens the Treasure Box. :(A Merenguy appears.) :Palutena: That's an Underworld Merenguy. :Pit: Augh! I can't take my eyes off it! :Palutena: Its bewitching dance moves really grab your attention and hold on to it. Better make a point of taking it down first. *Pit approaches the locked gate without the [[Key].] :Pit: It won't open... :Palutena: You need a key. (Pit enters the courtyard.) Pit: I'm ready for that gift now, Lady Palutena! Palutena: All right then! (The air is briefly filled with a heavy purple fog.) Pit: Uh... What just happened? (A Hewdraw head suddenly pops out of the ground.) Hewdraw Head: Roooooar! Pit: Aaaagh! Palutena: Do you like the gift? It's my patented monster pheromone! Monsters just LOVE the smell of it. And now it's all over you! Pit: What?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?! *Pit encounters the Violet Hewdraw head. :Violet Head: Ooh! My goodness! What's come over me? *Pit encounters the Blue Hewdraw head. :Blue Head: Why, helloooo, angel! *Pit encounters the Red Hewdraw head. :Red Head: Did you do something with your hair? You're suddenly looking very attractive. Palutena: Luckily, the pheromone only attracted one of the heads. I was wondering what you would've done if both of them had shown up. Pit: And you still went through with it?! I would have been finished for sure! Palutena: Despite my winsomeness and equanimity, I do have a strong streak of rascality. Pit: I don't even know what that means! *Head. :Violet Head: I cannot resist you! You smell TOO GOOD! :Pit: Ew, back off! :Violet Head: But I just want to cuddle you...to death. *Head. :Blue Head: I never noticed this before, but you really have a certain je ne sais quoi. :Pit: I'm not sure what you mean by that... :Blue Head: It's French for I'm gonna eat you! *Head. :Red Head: I have a special treat for you! But you have to come get it. :Palutena: Don't believe him, Pit! :Red Head: Why shouldn't he? Look at this face! I'm totally trustworthy! (Pit defeats the Hewdraw head.) Pit: Whew. That was dicey. Palutena: I don't think I'll be using the monster pheromone in the future. Pit: I would hope not! Palutena: What I mean is that I won't need to use it. Pit: Why do you say that? Palutena: I located the other head. Let's go to the lake outside of town. *the area with the [[Monolith] after the courtyard, a weapon conversation or random conversation may trigger.] (Pit jumps down into a sewer.) Pit: What is this? A well? Palutena: That's not important. Just keep moving forward. (Pit approaches a couple of Shulms.) Palutena: Watch out. Those Shulms give off a toxic cloud when they expire. Shoot them from a distance or melee them to avoid getting poisoned. Palutena: The other Hewdraw head is regenerating its body at the lake. Pit: You don't think it'll have three heads again, do you?! Palutena: I should hope not. Their bickering was intolerable. (Pit takes a Jump Pad up to a small rooftop.) Palutena: It's an ambush! Pit: Yeah, that's right! MY ambush! You're going down, monsters! *the second wave of enemies, a [[Weapon Conversations|weapon conversation] or random conversation may trigger.] *Pit avoided the Merenguy earlier on before the courtyard. :(A Merenguy appears.) :Palutena: That's an Underworld Merenguy. :Pit: Augh! I can't take my eyes off it! :Palutena: Its bewitching dance moves really grab your attention and hold on to it. Better make a point of taking it down first. (Pit walks down to the exit of the town.) Palutena: I think we're finally close to the last Hewdraw head. Are you ready? Boss Battle (Pit rushes to the lake, where he encounters Hewdraw Reborn.) *Pit encounters the Violet Hewdraw. :Violet Hewdraw: So you've finished off the others, eh? :Pit: You know it! :Violet Hewdraw: Then you've saved the best for last. Let's get down to business! *Pit encounters the Blue Hewdraw. :Blue Hewdraw: So you took out my brothers. :Pit: Yep, sure did! :Blue Hewdraw: Wonderful, wonderful! Thank you so much! Now I'm finally free! *Pit encounters the Red Hewdraw. :Red Hewdraw: Well, well. So nice to see you again. :Pit: You won't feel that way for long! :Red Hewdraw: Hya ha ha ha haaa! That's big talk, little firecracker! (The battle initiates.) Palutena: Forward-dash attacks are very powerful. Look for openings to use them. But don't do a forward-dash attack when a fireball is headed at you. (Hewdraw retreats underwater.) Pit: It went underwater?! Palutena: Here's an idea. Shoot the orange balls of light to make them drop down. We'll try to lure the Hewdraw out that way. Pit: Will do! (Pit shoots at the orange orbs, causing them to hit Hewdraw and draw it out of the water.) Palutena: Now, Pit! Now! Pit: Time to lay the smack down! Pit: Those lasers sure are hard to avoid! Palutena: Here's an idea: wait 'til the last moment possible, then dodge to the side. Dash when an enemy attacks to perform a dodge. (Pit defeats Hewdraw.) Pit: Mission complete! Palutena: That's another one of Medusa's commanders out of the way. Epilogue (Hewdraw emerges from the water, glowing and shaking upon his defeat.) *the Violet Hewdraw was fought and defeated. :Violet Hewdraw: Look how far you've come, Pit. I'm proud of you. :(Hewdraw falls over and explodes, causing water to shoot up into the sky and rain down over Pit.) :Pit: Huh. You don't usually meet such nice bosses. :Palutena: Let's get you back. *the Blue Hewdraw was fought and defeated. :Blue Hewdraw: No! I'm too pretty to die. :(Hewdraw falls over and explodes, causing water to shoot up into the sky and rain down over Pit.) :Pit: And there you have it. Victorious. :Palutena: Good work. Let's be on our way. *the Red Hewdraw was fought and defeated. :Red Hewdraw: Before I die, I just wanna say— :(Hewdraw falls over and explodes, causing water to shoot up into the sky and rain down over Pit.) :Pit: And that's the end of him. :Palutena: I wonder what he was going to say. (A pillar of light appears over Pit, whisking him away.) Category:Transcripts